In The Woods Which Stutter and Sing
by horchatita394
Summary: Sebastian burned every bridge he had in Lima. When an accident leaves him helpless and sends him back home all those burned bridges leave him alone save for his sweet but aging housekeeper and a politically incorrect nursing assistant named Dave.
1. Chapter 1

He had never minded darkness before. It had always comforted him… made sex so much less awkward too. But this unending darkness it was terrifying. It made him feel as if everything else would go. Soon he wouldn't be able to hear the music that kept him sane, he was already ceasing to speak.

He would've thought this at least would bring them home, a crippled child. But he wasn't a child anymore, and perhaps his condition didn't quite qualify as crippled. It did warrant his sister coming home but not his mother, she merely sent her well wishes and her assurances that he would recover soon. Maybe if his eyes had been gauged out she'd be here, but as it stood he had a chance to regain his sight, or so the doctors said. He didn't believe them.

His sister stayed for a few weeks, reading to him, playing for him, perhaps she was only here to live out some romantic fantasy of Princess who tends to her ailing Lord Brother.

After a while it became unbearable once more for her to stay around their father and she went home to their mother, a sea and miles away, but not before making sure he had someone to look after him.

She spoke in that disgustingly patronizing voice that she did not deserve for her fourteen minutes of seniority over him, "This is David, he's not a proper nurse, so you mustn't feel like an old man. He's only a student, but he'll do. Won't he?"

"I don't need any help Vi, I'm not an invalid and Juanita helps me around," he mumbled under his breath, "Not that I have any place to be."

Someone cleared their throats from behind Vi, a rough sort of cough, so not a frail little man-nurse then. He reproached his guessing, he was turning into a goddamn bat.

Vi persisted, she would, wouldn't she, "Juanita can hardly help herself around the house much less your hunk of man meat self."

He finally lost his patience, his voice rising, "I'll deteriorate soon enough, I can't exactly hit the gym with a golden retriever and Stevie Wonder glasses can I?"

"I can help with that."

The voice was deep, again, not a frail Hummel-like man. But there was an edge of care to it, the way Juanita spoke to him, "Can you?"

"Yeah, I mean… I worked as a trainer before and when I started studying to be a nurse I took interest in helping with …unconventional trainees."

He raised an eyebrow and tried not to think about how pathetically stupid his unfocused eyes must look, "Unconventional."

"You can feel your way around any equipment," the man assured him, "I can help."

His lips rose into a smirk but Vi kicked him in the shin before he could comment on just how much equipment Sebastian had felt his way around during the years, "What's your name?"

"David Karofsky," he paused a moment, somehow Sebastian could picture him shaking his head, "Dave."

"Fine then, Dave. You can stay and help me maintain this Adonis-like physic that no one, myself included, will ever look upon again."

"Surely you won't take up celibacy with your blindness," he could hear his sister's laugh hidden in her words.

"Off to Paris with you," he managed to find her hand without much fumbling on the chair's armrest, "nine months in the womb was enough, let's not ever spend so much time in the same continent again."

She squeezed his hand and pulled away, he could hear her footsteps down the hall, "As you wish little brother!"

He scoffed and shouted in her general direction, "FOURTEEN MINUTES VIOLA!"

David muffled laughter beside him. Quite frankly he'd forgotten he was there, "Sebastian and Viola? Is your mom a big Shakespeare fan?"

Sebastian turned to face the voice, "She thinks she's so clever. Luckily most people in Ohio lack that level of common literary culture."

David hummed in agreement, "Well I spend a lot of time reading to…"

"To the blind," he said flatly, "I _am_ blind. You can say it. God knows I've spent enough time with father skirting around _gay_ for everyone to start skirting around _blind_, now."

"Right," he said, "well I'm sort of specializing. So yes I spend a lot of time reading to the blind. Or vision-impaired as my boss insists."

Sebastian snorted, "Vision-impaired? You're kidding."

David's voice seemed to relax more, "I wish. They're all about being PC."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and wondered how ridiculous that looked, "The world isn't PC."

There was a softly bitter edge to his voice, "It wasn't PC when they were calling me a fag so…sorry, that was…"

Hmmm, well he was a nurse, he'd be lying if he said he was surprised, "It's fine David. I'm blind as a bat, not a child."

"I should be more professional," he muttered. It sounded as if he were repeating something he was told.

He leaned back in his chair, "Your PC boss tell you that too?"

"Yep," he popped the 'p' at the end of the word the way a kid would, it was kind of adorable.

"It seems like we have enough in common, David," he smiled his certifiably charming smile in his general direction.

His voice came from a different angle, he had sat down beside him, "Do we?"

"You're a gay blind-people minder and I'm a gay blind to be minded," he said causally, "Maybe this sightless stuff won't be so terrible for a while, huh?"

He could hear the smile in his voice, "I'll do my best."

"Now come on," he said standing and cursing the damn over sized wand he had to carry to keep him from banging into walls, "let's go."

The voice followed him down the hall, "Go where?"

"The gym room of course," he said with a smirk. He knew the entire concept of blind-work outs was a ridiculous construct to get him to accept a nurse, but he wondered if it could be done, "I'm hardly going to go by whatever shopping mall gym routine you were taught to instruct. I'll talk you through my work out and you can help me out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just a heads up that by the time I upload the chapters to they're _sometimes _going to be _slightly_ different than when I upload them to Tumblr (and you're really better off with this version, just saying).

That afternoon Sebastian mapped out the gym room while Dave figured out how to re-teach him the equipment. Sebastian had mapped out most of the other rooms in the house, counting steps and learning corners. It was frustrating and a little bit frightening realizing how little he actually remembered about these spaces.

The conversation between them was sparse after their introduction. Curious as Sebastian was by nature, David was the first person he'd met since the accident. He was suddenly faced with the reality that he would meet people and he'd never know what they looked like. This kept him quiet during most of the afternoon and distracted enough that mapping out the room gave him a harder time than the oddly furnished room was already giving him.

"Alright," David's voice came from the front of the room, "I think most of this equipment will be pretty easy and your usual work out isn't too complicated. The weights might be the toughest part."

Sebastian leant against the back wall, "Great."

He could hear the man shifting on his feet, "So, if you don't need anything else…"

He probably sounded bored, at least that's what he was going for, he was anxious and ready to be alone again, "I'd say I'll see you tomorrow but I'm not one for cheap pun."

"Right," Sebastian could hear the smile, he wondered what it looked like, "do you need help getting back…"

Sebastian shook his head before he could finish the sentence.

"Ok," David sounded unsure but didn't press further, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Sebastian didn't move until he heard Juanita and Dave saying goodbye and the large front door clicking shut. By the time the old woman got upstairs Sebastian had slumped down to the floor, his head leaning back onto the wall and his legs stretched out before him.

She sighed and he could feel her hobble over to him, the sound of her feet on the tiles uneven and familiar, "_Mi niño_, what are you doing?"

"Resting," he said quietly.

He could picture her frown, he wondered if he'd forget that too, "What are you so tired about?"

He didn't answer for a minute, not until he heard her sit on one of the side chairs, "Everything is exhausting. Walking down the hall without slamming into the wall, remembering where every damn useless table is so I don't bang into that too, trying to picture everyone I talk to in my mind. It's exhausting. It's not worth it."

"Of course it is worth it _mi amor_," she ran her frail fingers through his hair, which was limp without hairspray.

"Why? I had to leave school, I can't take care of myself, no one will…" he bit his lip and pulled his legs up. Juanita always made him spill his guts without trying.

She patted his knee, "You will learn and then you will go back to school and be a big rich lawyer like you _papa_, you will learn to take care of yourself."

He reached up to his knee and took her hand they way he had taken Viola's this morning. He was much more for handholding now, he noticed. She petted his hair again and spoke gently, "And someday yes, you will find someone that can take care of you that you can take care of too."

He shook his head and stood, "No Juani. I told you that's not for me. Never going to be. Now less than ever."

"Things change _mi niño_, as you well know," he frowned in her general direction and she kissed his forehead, "things change."

—-

Dave got home rather earlier than he expected to. Sebastian didn't seem to need as much help as he would have thought for someone who had lost his sight so recently. He didn't know the details, just that he'd been in an accident that had damaged his occipital lobe a little over a month ago. No damage to his actual eyes, just the inexplicable workings of the brain.

When he'd looked at the case file he'd expected someone reclusive and terrified as most of the newly blind people he'd encountered had been, but Sebastian seemed relatively at ease.

He was all smiles and snark with his sister and had a quiet determination as he mapped out that big damn gym room. He'd seen some people go into frustrated rage in tiny apartments and Sebastian seemed to have already mapped out and gotten used to most of his enormous home. He knew most people that could afford any sort of home care were rich, but the size of the Smythe house was ridiculous.

He sat to watch some TV and have the burger he'd bought on the way home, trying to fend off the annoying silence he'd found came with living on his own. He'd been so proud to be able to get his own place free of roommates that he hadn't realized how incredibly boring it would be, being alone.

Kurt liked to go on about how it wasn't good for him without explaining why. He knew why. Kurt and Blaine and his father and everyone else he knew were sure that his living alone would lead to depression which would lead to another attempt.

It was stupid and he told them so, he was fine, he was happy to be alive and he was happy to be doing something useful with his life. It was something like the acts of contrition he would hear the priests going on about when he was a little boy. Making up for bad things with good things, it made sense, even if nothing else in his mother's religion did.

No, he wasn't at any risk of hurting himself. If anything was going to kill him any time soon it was the unbearable boredom.

He gave up on the crap TV and went to be early, the silence nearly overwhelming. Grabbing around the nightstand he grabbed his iPod and sighed, humming along. These were his nights, fighting off silence, waiting for sunrise.

Tonight as he drifted off, things were different. Instead of dreary darkness his mind provided unexpected images of the man he'd met today. The drop of his hair, so obviously cut to be styled rather than left alone, the twist of his smirk as his sister sat at his side, his lips moving silently as he counted steps. Sunrise, tomorrow, he'd see him again tomorrow. It made him smile as he lost himself in sleep.

**A/N:** To all of you following this story already I GIVE YOU COOKIES MADE OF RAINBOWS. Really thank you so much and I have to warn you all I haven't written chaptered fic in AGES so the set up of the first few chapters will be rusty but I promise it'll flow much more smoothly in future. Ok quite enough rambling, I love you all, if you can find the time to review you'll get sprinkles on your rainbow cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took an hour or so to talk Sebastian through most of the machines, the treadmill being a challenge they decided to postpone.

"It's dangerous," Dave insisted when Sebastian assured him that a treadmill had to be the tamest of work-out equipment.

"How can it be dangerous," Sebastian frowned as he came up on a crunch, "it's walking. Granted that's become more troublesome but still it's hardly dangerous."

Dave refused to get distracted by the way Sebastian's muscles flexed as he came into view, "Did you ever try to close your eyes while you were on a treadmill? Before, I mean."

Sebastian stopped, his face only a few inches away from his, "No, that's stupid."

"Well I have," he said, pulling slightly away, "you lose your balance. Very quickly."

Sebastian resumed his movements, "Why would you do that?"

"To understand what its like," Dave spoke as if it were obvious, "How can I help if I don't understand what the problem is?"

Sebastian paused again, this time with his back against the floor, he didn't say anything for a moment before sitting up again, "Ok that's enough for today, I can smell lunch."

Dave sat back, letting go of Sebastian's ankles, "You can _smell_ it. I don't smell anything."

"I can also hear the stupid dog three houses down," he smirked, "I'm like Daredevil."

Dave laughed, "Horrible movie."

"Great comic," he countered as he stood and grabbed for the towel he'd left on the chair beside them.

Dave handed it to him without comment, "Not my favorite."

He held the towel too tightly in his hands without moving, "Well I'm partial now."

They hadn't discussed if Dave would be helping him with anything aside from training, so he wasn't really sure if he was being dismissed. He sort of hoped he wasn't because he was running out of movie marathons to have with himself, "So are we done for…"

Sebastian cut in quickly, "What other experiments have you performed?"

"Experiments?"

Sebastian smiled as he pulled the door open, "You went on a treadmill with your eyes closed? That couldn't have been an isolated incident."

Dave thought about that for a moment, thought about his odd interest in helping the blind when he'd never met a blind person before. He had books, lots of books, "I can read Braille."

Sebastian held on to the railing and started down the stairs, "Can you?"

"Well I suck at it," he admitted as they reached the landing, "thick fingers."

Sebastian was about to make a quip about but he reached out instead and congratulated himself when he didn't miss Dave's hand. The man froze as Sebastian took his hand in both of his and ran his fingers over it. He smirked, "Thick fingers indeed."

It was incredible what he noticed now that he couldn't see a thing. He could hear the change in someone's breathing when they were about to speak, when they were about to ask him something, when he was stepping closer or further away. Dave's breathing did interesting things as he examined his hand with his own.

He smiled as he let go, "Lunch?"

* * *

><p>Days spent with Sebastian didn't feel like work. At first he only spent the first half of the day with him, three times a week, giving him a hand with his work out and staying for lunch.<p>

It never managed to feel like work, Sebastian didn't really need much help, just knowing someone was nearby gave him all the confidence he needed to work on his own.

Honestly it felt as if he were just at the gym with a friend, talking about music and the movies that Sebastian had watched so many times that he could still see them in his mind if he listened to them playing. Sometimes they did just that, after lunch, just sit in the too fancy TV room and play the movies that would still play almost flawlessly in Sebastian's mind.

"I'm going to need you to come in Tuesdays and Thursdays too," Sebastian said one afternoon.

They were having grilled cheese in the kitchen and talking about the pros and cons of monster trucks in suburban neighborhoods and Dave had no idea where that had come from, "I can't."

"Why not?" he paused his sandwich mid way to his mouth, "I'm going to _pay_ you for the extra days I'm not a slave driver."

Dave grimaced to himself, "It's not that, I'm busy."

"Oh come on," he scoffed, "busy in those 20 square feet of basement apartment you live in?"

He set his food down and crossed his arms, "I have a life Sebastian. But to answer your question I have other patients on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

He didn't miss the way Sebastian recoiled at the word, he wished he could take it back just to make the tension leave his shoulders but he couldn't. That was what he was, his patient.

Sebastian crossed his arms, mirroring Dave's stance so perfectly that he wondered not for the first time if Sebastian could see just fine after all, "I'm sure someone can cover you for those …patients."

"I'm sure someone could cover for me here as well," he countered, not sure why he was so annoyed right now. Maybe it was the implication that he was at Sebastian's beck and call. Which he was. Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays from eight to four.

Sebastian turned away, adjusting the sleek sunglasses David had talked him into wearing when shutting his eyes all day had started giving him migraines, "Forget it."

Dave sighed and let his arms fall, "What did you want help with?"

"I said forget it," Sebastian grabbed his white cane, "I can manage on my own."

Dave knew when he closed off like this it was impossible to talk to him, something Juanita told him had been the case since he'd been five years old, "Just tell me what you…"

"I can manage on my own, David," he hissed, "_I'll see you Monday_."

The tone of Sebastian's words stung. It was something they'd just picked up, phrases like _see you around_ or _see it to believe_ it had become a joke between the two, tongue in cheek and familiar. And now Sebastian was twisting it in his frustration, just like he did everything else.

Dave sat at home that night, some unremarkable old sitcom playing in the background, his phone in his hand. He'd never argued with a patient before, granted they were usually sweet elderly people whom he found adorable, not strong willed beautiful boys who infuriated him. He'd fought with friends though, but he couldn't be sure that's what they were. He sighed and mumbled to himself, "God Sebastian, you're going to be the death of me."

His Tuesday/Thursday patient was a sweet old lady, Mrs. Ferris. She always had visitors, whether it was her children or friends over for tea. Mostly he sorted her groceries and made sure everything was in order around the house. It was boring really, it was work. It was the reality of what he did for a living, unglamorous as those things often turned out to be.

He took a look at the clock on his kitchen counter. It was only half past eight, not too late to call then. The line only rang twice before it was picked up,_ "Darcy? Hi, no yeah I'm fine. Hey are you interested in taking on Mrs. Ferris? Yeah, Tuesdays and Thursdays."_

He smiled to himself, _"No it's just… I've got a friend I need to help out."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Thank you so much for the Story Alerts and Reviews! It's lovely to see that you're enjoying it, please let me know your thoughts if you get a chance!_


	4. Chapter 4

Some things still made sense; the slow burn of the sun on his back and the soft splash of water around him, the sound of someone humming to a radio somewhere beside him. Sometimes with his eyes closed and his ears open things still made sense, they weren't frightening and unfamiliar, and he was still himself.

Dave's voice came from the far side of the pool, "You should get out more Seb."

He turned over on his raft, "No where I gotta be dear David, it's the most boring of vacations, blindness."

For a while they said nothing and Sebastian allowed himself back into the dream, the dream that he was just sunbathing on a dull day, his eyes closed because there was nothing to look at.

He wasn't as fond of silence, David, "What were you studying, before the accident?"

"Law," he threw an arm over his face and wondered if he could drift off to sleep.

"Did you like it?"

He shrugged, not sure if Dave could see him from where he sat on the pool steps, "Well enough."

His tone was enough to cut the conversation short but he rolled off the raft for good measure and swam a couple of laps.

"You really should get out more Seb," Dave said again after a while.

He swam over and leaned against the ledge, his arm nudging Dave's leg, "I told you I have no where I need to be."

Dave moved the wet strands of hair out of Sebastian's face. He assured himself that it was just the shock of breeze against his skin that made him shiver, "Maybe if you tried going out you wouldn't be so bored all the time."

Sebastian hummed in agreement, "And you'd get a day off."

"I don't need a day off," he assured him quietly, "you need a day out."

He rested his head on his arms and said nothing while Dave finally went into the water. He didn't swim off, just hung off the pool side with him, "I get hating this place, but there's gotta be something you used to do here."

"Nothing that I could or want to do now," he kicked off the pool wall and swam to the center of the pool. Dave watched as he went under and did some sort of kick flip before coming up to the surface, "Marco!"

He laughed and shook his head, moving quietly to the left of the pool, "Polo."

Seb spun directly to where he was and plunged underwater. He was at Dave's side in a second, "Much too easy with supersonic hearing."

Dave blinked at him. For every cold word on topics he didn't care for, he smiled like a kid when he decided to have fun, the dozens of water droplets hanging from his hair and moving slowly down his cheeks and over his arched lips, "You're amazing."

He laughed at that, tired of floating and deciding to hang off Dave's shoulder's instead, "Yeah I'm a regular superhero."

Dave moved back towards the stone steps of the pool, Sebastian still hanging off his shoulders, floating lazily behind, "Your eyes have no effect on your swimming, Seb."

"Nope," he leaned his forehead against the back of Dave's neck, "but this is fun."

They floated silently for a while, Sebastian's arms around his shoulders, body pressed to the back of his. Dave closed his eyes and tried to decide what the hell was going on with him. So maybe he wasn't the most professional of assistants but the two months he'd been "working" with Sebastian were the two most confusing months of his life.

Sometimes he actually did his job; helped Sebastian figure out the intricacies of his new life, practiced Braille, moved those stupid useless tables out of the way. But most of the time it was this…this… odd dance of friendship and professionalism and flirtation that made no sense and drove him crazy.

"Get off, monkey," he muttered as he moved to sit on the steps, the water sloshing about with their movement. Sebastian decided to only shift along with him and end up with his back against his chest, legs kicking about aimlessly. He said something softly, so softly that Dave almost made a comment about supersonic hearing but decided against it, "What's that?"

Sebastian stopped kicking and planted his feet between Dave's sitting back, "I asked what color your eyes are."

That caught Dave by surprise, "Bit random isn't it?"

"No, it's all I'm missing," Sebastian said causally.

He turned and knelt on the step, his hands reaching up to press against Dave's shoulders, "You're around six feet, you probably look fatter than you are because you're mostly muscle but not the gross oily type and also you wear stupidly over sized shirts. You've got broad shoulders and soft hands. You're chubby cheeked but your jaw line is kind of hot."

Dave sat leaned back, "That's…"

"Impressive? I've gotten my hands on quite a bit of you in the past two months," he smirked, "and I know your hair is dark because Juani let it slip."

"She let it slip?"

Sebastian pulled his hands away and played with the water around him, "I told her not to tell me."

Dave smirked, "So you think you can see me then?"

"What color are your eyes?"

He laughed softly at the childish curiosity in Sebastian's expression, he wanted to brush the water drops from his cheeks, "Brown."

Sebastian can't really justify the skepticism in his voice, "Brown?"

"Alright hazel," he sighs, "people say they're hazel, but it sounds stupid. They look brown to me."

"Hmmm," he sank back into the water, "yeah I can see you."

* * *

><p>Sleeping over was probably one of those things that made him feel like he was being unprofessional, but it was a matter of practicality really. When Sebastian's appointments were at seven in the morning the forty-five minute ride from his apartment was just a waste of time. Granted sometimes he stayed over because the Friends marathon on TV had run too long but the guest room he used was already set up anyway, and really what was wrong with that? People got live-in assistants all the time.<p>

The silence here wasn't the same, a forested area behind the house provided lots of random noises from crickets to frogs to the quiet rush of a river somewhere. The silence here didn't keep him awake, but knowing that Sebastian slept just a few doors down did the job just fine.

* * *

><p><em>The first touch isn't unfamiliar to him, even if it's been much too long. It's slow and gentle, the restrained strength of muscled arms exploring curiously, almost too softly. There isn't much sense to be made, like everything else now, it's all feelings, it's all touch. He can feel the scrape of blunt nails along his sides and hot breath against his neck; it makes his back arch up in search of more until the ragged breathing mixes with his own. His own nails begin to scratch down the broad shoulders above him when a flash of light brown eyes startles a gasp from him and-<em>

Sebastian jumps awake with the unpleasant feeling of his stomach dropping and the tingling aftershocks of touch along his limbs. His breathing ragged, he scrubs his face uselessly and tries to concentrate on the night's sounds.

"Get a grip Smythe," he mumbles as he beats his pillow down and lies back, "you're horny, that's it. You need to get out."

He assures himself that's all as he tries to coax himself back to sleep, three months without getting laid has to have serious health effects he's sure he read that somewhere. He shivers in the resonating silence of his empty room, the crickets outside unnerving him. He hums softly, something his mother sang to him when she still liked him, but as he drifts back to sleep only the imaginary feeling of gentle, strong arms around him makes him feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Love you all so much, thank you for tracking this fic and I hope you're enjoying it! If you find the time to review it honestly makes my day 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the longer than usual wait! I hope this is worth it though!

* * *

><p>Dave sighed, closing his eyes to shield off the harsh fluorescent lights of the waiting room. Sebastian never let him come into his appointments with him, so he was left to wait for him in the cold bright room with no cell phone reception. When Sebastian finally came out of the examining room with the same dejected look that followed every visit. Dave sat up quickly, "What'd she say?"<p>

Sebastian shrugged, "Short version? I'm fucked."

Dave laid his hand firmly on Sebastian's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. So maybe it wasn't professional, but it was what he needed, "Seb there's still a chance."

"Yeah," he let his forehead fall onto Dave's shoulder, "and it gets slimmer every day." He pulled away and took his glasses off, running his hand over his face and slipping them back on, "you know what? Fuck it. Let's go get shitfaced."

Dave laughed, "I'm not supposed to encourage you to drink your trouble away."

Sebastian had the unique and terrifying ability to glare through dark glasses even when he couldn't see you, "As my CNA, right?"

"Right."

"Alright, take the rest of the day off," Sebastian smiled.

"Umm sure," Dave frowned, "after I get you home."

"No," he said simply, walking out of the small office, "now."

"Now?"

He smirked, "Now you're off the clock. So Dave, bro, wanna go get shitfaced?"

He laughed, clapping a hand over Sebastian's shoulder, "Sure Seb, I know just the place."

They drove in Dave's large pick-up because Sebastian had never after all these months let him anywhere near his own car, "So what sort of Ohio shit hole are you taking me to?"

"Hey you're the one that wanted to go drinking and there's only one place in town I feel safe enough to drink," Dave countered.

Sebastian's eyebrow rose above the frame of his shades, "Safe enough?"

Dave blushed and took a moment to answer, "I get touchy when I'm drunk."

Sebastian said nothing to that, just smiled and lay back in his seat.

* * *

><p>Dave took another sip of his drink (a discretely served sprite instead of the vodka tonic Sebastian had heard him order) while Sebastian worked on his third beer, "This place smells weird."<p>

Dave rolled his eyes, "If you never came here then how the hell did you get laid in high school?"

Sebastian smiled, "All-boys prep school, Dave. Heaven on earth."

Dave took another sip and snorted, "Yeah I can imagine," he smiled as he noticed Sebastian's leg tapping out the beat of the music, "come on lets dance."

He gave a short laugh and drained his beer, "Yeah I don't think so."

Dave tugged on his hand until he was on his feet, "It's dancing Sebastian, did you look at your feet when you danced in show choir?"

Sebastian frowned but let himself be led to the dance floor. Quite honestly he was terrified. He could feel the strangers milling around him, the musk of alcohol and sweat, the vibrations of the too loud music. He loved this once, he could love it again. Just dive into the mass of writhing bodies and let go, he'd done it with his eyes closed before.

Still he clung tightly to Dave's shoulders, swaying slowly into the rhythm and trying not to think about the people looking at him (or not looking at him, he wasn't sure what bothered him more).

Dave's hands were light on his hips, following their movement without gripping. The song changed to a harder deeper bass, the words garbled in a horrid remix that served the sole purpose of making bodies move more.

For the first time in ages he felt like he was in his element… so it was a little bit darker, he'd danced in the dark plenty of times. He let his hands slide down from Dave's shoulders to his forearms and spun in his arms, pressing his back to the other man's chest. It took Dave a second before he slipped one arm around Sebastian's waist and pulled him closer still, hips moving in a slow but firm synchronization.

Sebastian could feel the Dave's warm slightly altered breathing at his neck and it spurred him on. He knew he was a little bit drunk and something in the back of his mind told him that Dave might be freaking out but he couldn't remember why or how it mattered. He could only keep moving and reveling in the feeling of music and warmth and strong perfect arms around him and the rightness of it all.

Despite the obscene volume of the music he heard Dave say his name, like a breathy whine, his lips ghosting over the nape of his neck. Sebastian didn't know what he was trying to tell him, if he wanted him closer or if he needed more space, whether he wanted or needed him at all or simply felt harassed. But there was a pleasant buzz of intoxication in his brain and a natural selfishness in his being.

He craned his neck back, turning his face so that his cheek pressed against Dave's chest, the frantic beat of his heart loud in his ear, "Hey Dave?"

Dave's hand loosened around his waist allowing him to spin towards him again, "Ye..yeah?"

Sebastian let his hands smooth back up to his shoulders and wrap around the back of his neck, pressing their bodies so deliciously close, "Take me home."

* * *

><p>"<em>Take me home."<em>

The words reverberated in Dave's head. So very Sebastian to turn an innocent phrase into a puzzle on tone and smirks alone. He hadn't had anything to drink but that seemed to be of little consequence when Sebastian was pressed against him, so so close, moving in torturously smooth moves against him.

"Sure… Yeah," he gulped and found his throat arid as a desert, "tired already? I'll drive you home."

Sebastian shook his head, drunken smile still in place. He giggled, the bastard outright giggled, "No Davey noooo. I mean take me home."

He leant forward suddenly, catching Dave by surprise as his lips brushed the side of his neck. Dave's breathing stuttered, the hands on Sebastian's hips tightening instinctively. He wasn't drunk, he told himself, you can't get drunk off a person's mere presence.

No, he was in all of his senses and knew the right thing to do, the proper thing to do the… the thought died and disappeared as Sebastian's lips latched onto the stretch of skin at the base of his neck and traced patterns with the masterful tip of his tongue.

When he pulled away Dave stood frozen, hands still clenched at the other man's hips as the asshole continued to sway lightly on his feet. His hot lips traced a trail up to his ear and he swore the triumphant smile was evident in his tone, "I'll be a fun and oh so _grateful_ house guest. _Take me_ home with you like you've been wanting to all this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews make the smut ponies sing, just saying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you all so so much for your reviews and alert subscriptions, it makes me so happy to hear what you think of the story!

* * *

><p>The harsh autumn air is what snaps him out of it. Up until then it seemed so simple, made so much sense because Sebastian wanted him. Beautiful, powerful, petty Sebastian wanted him and it was so good to be wanted, to be desired by someone like him. But the chilled air seems to slap sense into him and he stops, Sebastian still clinging too tightly to his sleeve, "I can't."<p>

Sebastian lets go of his shirt sleeve immediately, his arms folding around him as if he were covering up against the cold. Dave licks his lips and lets out a breath and waits until Sebastian nods to himself, "That's fine."

Dave notices how he doesn't seem all that drunk at all right now, "It's just that…"

He holds a hand up to silence him, "That's fine. Past my bedtime anyway. Good blind boys to bed by eight, right?"

"Seb just please liste…"

"Look," his voice was low and bitter and Dave wanted him to just listen to just let him explain, " I obviously need a ride back to my house but if you're going to keep trying to talk about it I'll just wait for a taxi to drive in from Columbus."

He takes a deep settling breath, tries to remember that his days of letting his frustrations out in anger are over and counts backwards from ten before he's able to speak again, "OK. I won't," he sighs, "I'll give you a ride."

The drive was as silent as promised. Every time Dave gathered the momentum to speak up, to try to gather his thoughts so he could explain to Sebastian why he couldn't (not now, not this way, not for all the wrong reasons) every single time he opened his mouth Sebastian seemed to sense it. He folded his arms or pulled them tighter around himself or shuffled into his seat or leaned his head against the window.

Sebastian didn't waste a second as Dave killed the engine, hopping out of the truck and making his way to his front door with stiff shoulders, the path up the driveway familiar to him.

Dave hopped out after him, slamming the door. He pressed his palms against the hood of the car and shouted as the other man pulled out his house keys, "Damn it Sebastian would you fucking listen to me for a second?"

Sebastian turned, facing the truck. Dave could see the white-knuckled grip of his hand on the cane, "I don't need this, alright? There's no big talk to be had, I'm not an idiot."

Dave's fist banged against the hood of his car as he walked towards Sebastian, "Why do you have to be such an asshole, you have no idea what I'm going to say."

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" he spun back towards the house and wrenched the door open with too much force," I get it, alright? I'd do the same thing if I were you. No one wants to play with broken toys."

Dave stood dumbfounded at the foot of the porch, his breathing hard as Sebastian walked into the house and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>He slid down against the door, throwing his cane as far as he could, listening as it clattered somewhere down the hall.<p>

For a moment he didn't allow himself to think, pressed his palms tight over his face and sat in the perfect darkness and the newfound silence, feeling the familiar fear rising up inside of him. It could be like this forever; dark, silent, and alone.

He was a fool to think that Dave would want him, that anyone at all would ever want him again. He was a broken thing. He knew that he'd always been a body to look at and enjoy with a quick tongue to defend him. He knew his body was all he had and he'd allowed it to become useless. The sob that racks through his chest surprises him. He crumples where he sits, just behind the front door, his body shaking as realization sets in that he's absolutely completely alone.

He'd had such hopes that Dave cared for him and that he'd have a chance at seducing him that he'd sent Juanita off on an extended vacation. _Go visit your daughter_, he'd said, _Dave and I will be fine_. Dave and I. He was an idiot. He was a fucking idiot. There'd never been a _Dave and I. _There was never going to be anyone attached to his name because no one could so much as stand to be in the same room as him without being paid.

After a while he sat up, knees pulled into his chest, and tried to calm his breathing. He had to get up eventually, had to find the cane he couldn't move around without and put all those weeks of routines into practice. He had to start muddling through the rest of his miserable existence without breaking his neck at the foot of the stairs. And he would, he'd start. Just not yet. For now he'd sit here and wait for the rev of an engine he realized he hadn't yet heard, the one that would tell him Dave had driven off. That he was well and truly alone. An hour passed and he fought with himself, he fought against the urge to run out and make more of a pathetic fool of himself. He knew Dave was probably worried that he was stumbling around the house on his own, but he had nothing to worry about, Sebastian had no plans to move in the foreseeable future.

From the floor he reached up, his hand resting on the cool brass handle. His fingers wrapped around it and he wondered for a moment what he could possibly say, if he'd ignore it all or if he'd beg, but just as his wrist turned he heard the long awaited sound of gravel displaced by heavy wheels.

* * *

><p>Kurt poured himself the fresh cup of coffee he'd been obliged to prepare when his sleep had been so rudely interrupted minutes ago, "Dave you can't just stay outside this guy's house all night."<p>

Dave's voice was softly desperate, _"I can't just leave him."_

Kurt sighed as Blaine padded out of their room, passing a hand over his eyes and heading straight for the coffee. Kurt motioned at him to go back to sleep but Blaine sat across from him, "Dave gimme a sec," he pulled the phone away and patteted Blaine's hand, "Baby I'm sorry I woke you, go back to bed, it's fine."

Blaine shook his head, "Can't. Is Dave alright?"

"Not sure," he pressed the phone back to his ear, "Blaine wants to know if you're alright."

"_I don't know."_

"Well I don't think you are, Dave. You've been sitting in your car outside a guy's house for forty-five minutes and calling me having a fit at three in the morning. I really don't think you're alright at all. If the issue is he's your patient then why don't you stop working with him?"

"_The issue is he wouldn't let me explain what the issue was,"_ Dave's voice crackled over the phone, _"he just went on and on about how no one wanted him and it just…"_

Dave went quiet on the line and Blaine's raised eyebrow mirrored his concern, "It just what, Dave?"

After a moment Dave continued, his voice small, _"It just felt like it wasn't about me at all. Like he just wanted someone to want him."_

Kurt bit his lip and squeezed Blaine's hand, "Well you're not a someone, you're you. I think… this guy's probably messed up about losing his sight so you have to take that into account."

Blaine perked up at that and Kurt mouthed a silent _"what"_ at him. Blaine motioned and Kurt excused himself from the phone call again.

Blaine's eyes were wide, "Am I totally off the loop or did Dave get involved with one of his patients."

"Yeah it's complicated."

Blaine looked alarmingly excited, "And you said this guy recently lost his sight?"

Kurt nodded, hand still pressed over the phone's mic.

Blaine's eyes went three sizes wider and he nodded at him as if Kurt were missing something disturbingly obvious, "Recently blind gay man in Lima, Ohio?"

Kurt blinked twice, things clicking slowly and impossibly together, "Oh shit. OH SHIT." He pressed his ear back to the phone, "Dave what's this guy's name again?"

"_Sebastian,"_ Dave's distant voice told him, _"Sebastian Smythe."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah that's right, I brought Klaine up in here. Yay or nay it in reviews!_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Give him time. That was all Kurt had been able to tell him in the end. Kurt sort of knew Sebastian and he thought Dave should give him some time. He really hopes a week is long enough because he can't stand another second of this. He'd gotten reassigned to three new patients to make up the hours he'd be working for Sebastian who "no longer had a need for full time CNA but highly recommended Dave's services." For some reason that infuriated him, as if he could brush it all off so easily, like it'd all been business. He refused to believe that, that there'd been nothing but a professional relationship up until last Friday; that was bullshit.

Sebastian knew he was here; it was stupid to sit out here and pretend that he didn't, his truck wasn't exactly subtle and the man's hearing was flawless. Still it took him more than a moment to gather the guts to get out of the car. He had no idea how he could have handled things better, no idea what he could say now, he only knew he couldn't stay away anymore. After months of being near-constantly together, the week had been torture. And when he thought of Sebastian here, on his own… he got out of the car and was at the door before he could think any more.

(youtube) /watch?v=aBo34kOKeDM

He could hear the faint sound of a piano inside. He reached into his pocket but then he realized Sebastian had probably had the locks changed, in any case he had no right to just walk in … not anymore. He knocked firmly and heard the sounds of the piano pause. After a moment he knocked again and the sounds of the piano picked up where they'd paused.

Dave banged his head softly against the door, "Sebastian!" He knocked. The piano carried on much louder than before. He called louder, "Sebastian please, I just need like five minutes." He sighed and remained with his head leaning against the door, he could make out the song now, one that'd been famous during high school and he'd always liked. He's sure they'd listened to it together at least once. The melody sped up, as if Sebastian couldn't finish the song quickly enough finally ending with a slam of the piano lid.

He could hear Sebastian rush down the stairs much too quickly and he held his breath until he could hear his footsteps at the landing. They stood there, both aware that the other was just standing there on the opposite side of the door until Sebastian wrenched the door open, "What."

Dave was blown away by the sight of him, he stood there all proud and beautiful, not a hair on his head out place. It made it a little hard to breathe after a week without seeing him, like dipping into warm water after a week out in the cold, "Hey."

Sebastian stood unyielding in the doorway, "You're an impatient little fuck you know? You expect me to drop everything because you're doing your charity work for the week checking up on Stevie Wonder?"

He wanted to reach out to him, take his hand, pull him close, tell him he had no idea he could miss someone so much, "I just wanted to know how you were doing, if everything was alright."

"Peachy," he sneered, "I'm not an invalid, David. So go hitch your guilt somewhere else and leave me alone."

David licked his lips and took a deep breath, "I know you're angry Sebastian, but you and I have to talk."

"I'm not angry," Sebastian crossed his arms and took a step back, "I'm fine. This is the way things were always going to go, and pretending I'm not alone doesn't change the fact that I am. I'm not angry because you don't want to sleep with me, Jesus; I'm not a child. Just stop pretending you care."

It'd been a long time since Dave wanted to punch something so badly, "What the hell made you so bitter, Sebastian?"

Sebastian took another step back and turned on his heel, leaving the door open. Dave took that as invitation enough and closed it behind him, "Look, I don't owe you any explanations…"

He walked just a step behind Sebastian, his arms clenched at his sides, "Oh you don't? You don't owe me an explanation for coming on to me out of nowhere…"

Sebastian scoffed at that, "Out of nowhere?"

"Ok fine not out of nowhere," he conceded, "but you had to be drunk to even consider it and then what? All you wanted was a quick fuck and you didn't get it so you throw a fucking fit? Yeah, way to not be a child, Sebastian."

Sebastian spun quickly, catching Dave by surprise and all of a sudden he was close, so close and the bastard knew it, knew what it did to him when they were a breath away, "Who said anything about a quick fuck?"

"What did you mean by it then," Dave took a step backwards in their tense dance around the room, "you weren't exactly asking me out on a date."

Sebastian sat abruptly and a deep silence overtook the room. Dave finally took a moment to look around. He was surprised to find everything in order, a large braille book siting on the coffee table, not a thing out of place, the evidence of breakfast on the sink. All the little things Sebastian had practiced endlessly and flawlessly until he could do it all out of custom and touch. Dave almost missed it; it was so insignificant, the coffee sitting on the counter untouched. Two cups full. Just the way he'd learned.

"I don't know," Sebastian finally said, his hands twirling his cane on its tip, "I really have no idea what I meant by it; I know that's what I wanted then, it made sense. You made sense."

He found himself kneeling in front of him, his hand hovering over Sebastian's, "And what about now, what do you want now?"

Sebastian sighed, pulling his glasses off and running a hand over his face, Dave's hand falling to his knee, "I don't know."

Dave's voice was gentle; he had expected a shouting match when he arrived here, not this. This was almost too much, "What makes sense?"

Sebastian laughed quietly in the space between them, "Nothing. Nothing makes sense."

There was silence again, they were intolerable sometimes, all these silences, "So what are you going to do?"

Sebastian didn't speak; he simply sat with an open uncertainty in his unfocused eyes. He leaned forward, less than an inch, but his hand flew up and rested briefly on Dave's cheek. Dave's breath hitched as Sebastian's thumb traced the outline of his lips and spoke so softly that if he'd been an inch away Dave might not have heard, "I'm going to try not to miss."

He leant in the rest of the way and Dave's eyes slipped shut as their lips met, moving slow and tentative at first until Dave finally snapped out of his shock and responded, his arm slipping around Sebastian's waist and pulling him closer, as close as he could in their somewhat awkward position. Sebastian let himself be pulled forth, a small whimper escaping from his lips as Dave's mouth moved away from his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The fail-link is to what I prefer to think Seb is playing but if you wanna choose your own song knock yourselves out, also accepting death threats in reviews, nbd.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I can't even muster words to apologize for the hiatus that I didn't warn about but it's over now and I've come to apologize with pure pure pure smut. Have at it, I love you all.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's hands clench around Dave's arms as the other boy tries to pull away, a surprised whimper escaping his lips before he can frown. But Dave doesn't move away, only breathes warm and heavy against his lips and murmurs, "I quit."<p>

Sebastian's lips quirk up into a smirk as he presses their lips close together again and mumbles against them, "You can't quit, I fired you."

Their mouths move against each other's with little hesitation, tasting and biting and begging and claiming. They shift without parting from each other; the sudden pressure of Dave on his chest is a flavor of terrifying that Sebastian can live with, thrilling and addictive and so immediately necessary. He wraps his arms around him to pull him closer as if he were trying to melt into the other man and wraps his legs around him, laughing against his lips as Dave carries him up to his room, "Nurse-man arms."

Dave chuckles against his lips as he settles them on Sebastian's bed, kissing along his neck and then back up to his lips, "Too fast?"

He shakes his head, holding back a laugh at the idea of this being too fast after how long he's wanted it. He doesn't know, really, isn't sure that's if it has just been too fucking long or if it's how much he's wanted Dave to touch him this way but his bones feel like they've been set on fire. Their kisses are feverish and rough, teeth and tongues, biting and sucking and the soft whimpers in between harsh breaths. He pulls away, brings his thumb up to run over Dave's lips, imagining them red and bruised and wanting. He aches to see them, to see him, and it shatters things inside him.

Dave must sense the change in him because his lips are moving gently, mouthing along his jaw as Sebastian lets out a heavy breath, "I was going to Paris."

Dave doesn't say anything, only shifts to his back, one hand left wrapped under Sebastian's waist. Sebastian follows him, curling into his body, "I was going because I didn't want to be alone."

It's a heavy silence that follows for a couple of minutes until Dave strokes his hair softly, "I don't want you to be with me because you don't want to be alone."

He licks his lips, "I know." The warmth of Dave's body beside his is perfect and he can't conceive, can't imagine being without it, but he also can't know if it's this heat or any heat at all that he's been lacking. He can't summon the reassurance that Dave is asking him for, "Stay anyway?"

Dave's hand under his chin pulls him up for a kiss and he lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, letting himself fall pliant as the other man moves over him again. He feels a hand, strong and sure, moving under his shirt over his chest. It's warm against his skin so it makes little sense to him when he shivers as it reaches upward; he leans up to pull it over his head and smiles at the appreciative hum that comes from Dave, "You're so hot it's almost impossible, Seb."

Dave's lips latched on to the pulse point at his neck almost immediately, earning a drawn out whine of surprise and pleasure from him. Sebastian groped for a few moments until his fingers caught onto the damned buttons of Dave's shirt and popped them open one by one, relishing in his success by running his hands over the newly exposed flesh, trying to map out the curves and angles of muscle the way he would an unfamiliar room, carding his fingers through the soft curls of hair. Dave's lips moved to meet his again and they had all the force and fervor that they'd had just moments ago, as if they couldn't get close quickly enough and the taste of each other made them desperate.

Sebastian didn't want to be scared, he wanted to finally let himself feel and enjoy the touch he'd been lusting after, but it became suddenly obvious that it was mid afternoon, that the windows must be open wide and the room bright, that Dave could see every bit of him he wished to and Sebastian couldn't see a thing that was happening at all. His muscles tensed and his hands rose to Dave's face before he could stop and laugh at himself.

Dave mumbled against his hands, "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to pull a Helen Keller but I don't know how," he laughs softly and falls back against a pillow.

He can feel the Dave's soft chuckle against his chest as he takes Sebastian's hand, leading the finger tips to his lips from the corners to the center, "What do you see?"

Sebastian snorted but repeated the motion of his fingertips a couple of times, imagining the simple curve, "You're smiling."

Dave kissed the corner of his mouth, "Not that hard then."

Sebastian bit his lip and rolled his hips upward, grinning at the surprised gasp that sounded above him, "Oh contraire, Dave."

He shivered as Dave kissed his way down his chest, his lips murmuring nonsense as his hands worked at the clasp of Sebastian's jeans. His hands slipped down over the strong arms that held him, his finger tips skimming over where Dave's hands clung like reading a passage in a book.

He could feel Dave's teeth grazing along his hipbone and imagine the smile playing on his lips, "How long have you been going commando, Sebastian."

He laughed and ran a hand through Dave's hair, "Depends on my mood, I was in a naked mood, isn't that awesome?"

"Really really awesome," his voice was deeper than usual, heavy with lust as his lips tease him, ghosting over the head of his cock before they wrap around him. Sebastian didn't expect to be this overwhelmed but all of a sudden it's slick, wet, hot, and all too much and not enough at all and, "_Oh fucks Dave, yes._"

The drag of Dave's lips over his cock is torturous and perfect, the movements of his tongue unpracticed but perfect, simple and strong and his thoughts run away when his mind clears enough to note the sounds, the obscene and delicious sounds of wet sucking and soft humming moans.

His own cries and moans were too loud to clear in his own ears but he couldn't care because it was _perfect perfect perfect_ and he couldn't believe after years of chasing guys for their Abercrombie looks, the looks of the one man who could give the perfect unpracticed naturally talented blowjob were absolutely irrelevant.

His fingers were nestled on in Dave's hair, tugging at the short strands, keeping him in place as he keened in pleasure, "_Fuck, I'm close._"

He wasn't usually one to warn a guy before coming, but part of him was unsure, though the way in which Dave redoubled his efforts with a sudden increase of _tight wet fast _made his useless eyes roll back into his head. His body jolted in spasms as he came, the sensation of Dave swallowing around him enough to draw the most wretched groan from his throat.

Dave climbed up, wrapping his arms tight around him and pulling him close as Sebastian sought out his lips, the strange taste of himself in Dave's mouth was almost unbelievably sexy, "Hey Dave?"

Dave's voice was cracked and hoarse in his ear, "Yeah?"

"I want you to stay," he kissed at the junction of Dave's shoulder and neck, "_because I want you to stay_."

He could feel Dave's breath hitch and his arms tighten around him, "Not because…"

"Because," he managed the energy to roll them over, stretched out over him and reaching down slowly until his palm smoothed over Dave's hardness, "I want _you_."

His free hand reached up to run his fingertips over the curve of Dave's lips once more, incomprehensibly proud to find the simple curve of his smile in place just as his hand worked faster over his jeans and Dave's breathing quickened under him, "Let me show you how much."


End file.
